Mistaken
by Blame the Cupcake
Summary: A series of events leads to one member of the League in dire trouble. Will the others be in time to rescure him, do they even want to?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first LXG fanfic enjoy.**

**Summary: A series of events leads to one member of the League in dire trouble. Will the others be in time to rescure him, do they even want to?**

**Disclaimer: Not mine but I do own the movie.**

* * *

Rodney Skinner woke one morning feeling refreshed and happy. He had gotten a full eight hours of uninterrupted sleep, which had become rare since his joining League. The world was always in some peril and it was required of him to run off to save the day with nothing more than a few measly hours of sleep. But not today, no today he had gotten some well deserved sleep. It was very good, because unbeknownst to him the next few weeks would see very little.

Getting up he grabbed his coat and hat and made his way to the door. One of the perks of being invisible was that he didn't have to worry about finding clean clothes to wear or how he looked; he could just get up and go. Making his way down a long hallway he came to the kitchen, one of his favorite rooms in the submarine, to enjoy a nice light breakfast. Allen, always a early riser, was already there and appeared to be absorbed in a newspaper he was reading.

"Mornin' Allen." He said cheerfully as he fetched himself a banana and some orange juice.

The hunter just grunted a acknowledgment, not bothering to look up from his paper. Skinner was not put off by the other man's apparent rudeness and kept eating his banana, he had plans today and did not want to be weighed down by a large breakfast. It was at this time Mina, the only lady on the entire ship, walked in and gave the thief a look of disgust.

"Mr. Skinner." She said in a annoyed tone. "Next time you eat will you please put on your paint. No one wants to see your partly chewed food floating in mid-air, it's disgusting."

Rodney, who had forgotten all about putting on his paint and the fact that everyone could see him chewing, flushed.

"I'm terribly sorry ol' girl, I forgot all about it." He said truthfully though there was a hint of humor in his voice. "I guess this makes me worse than Sawyer eating with his mouth open."

Mina for her part just looked annoyed and moved to the coffee pot, not even bothering to reply. Skinner decided he had overstayed his welcome and took his breakfast to another room. He passed by a few members of the crew as he made his way to the library where he decided to finish his interrupted breakfast. For the most they didn't seemed disturbed by the floating fruit and drink, since they were use to that sort of thing. When he came to the library he saw the young Tom Sawyer sitting cleaning his gun.

"Hey Skinner, what are you up to?" The American smiled at the floating items.

"Oh, Mina kicked me out of the kitchen. Apparently she doesn't find floating see food attractive."

"Imagine that." Sawyer said as he watched part the banana get bit off and turned into mush. Sure it was gross but he didn't say anything, the poor guy got kicked out of one room. Already. "Were going to be docking soon."

"I know." Skinner said after finishing the rest of his food. "Can't wait to get off this floating tin can."

The American laughed. "Don't let Nemo hear you call his lady that. He'd mount you head on the wall."

"Fat lot of good that would do 'im." He replied humorously. Tom and Skinner were nearly thrown to the floor by the sub suddenly lurching to a halt. "Guess were there."

The crew of the Nautilus ran around doing the numerous jobs they had to do once the ship docked. While the crew was busy doing various errands the League got some down time to do with as they pleased. As soon as possible Rodney Skinner, Henry Jekyll, and Tom Sawyer exited the ship.

Each had something they wished to accomplish today, ranging from getting some books (Jekyll) to going sight seeing (Tom). The group walked a ways together until they came to a book store where Henry took his leave, Tom left not to much latter to see the sights. He had asked Skinner to accompany him but was turned down. When asked why he just replied he didn't feel like being gawked at today. Sawyer asked if he would like company to where ever he was going but again he was told no and to go have his fun.

After making sure the American was really gone Skinner ducked into a alley and began wiping grease paint off his face. Once that was accomplished his hat, coat, and glasses were carefully stuffed in a old barrel.

_'Now.'_ He though. _'Time to go to work.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ha ha! I bet you thought I had forgotten all about you, well your wrong. Nope I am still alive and kickin' not to mention dishing out your next chapter. So without further ado Mistaken Chapter 2!**

* * *

_'Shit! Shit! Shit!'_ One very annoyed and panicked thief thought to himself as he ran as fast as he could bare footed through the filthy London streets. Luckily for him most inhabitants of the city knew not to venture out into the night so there was no one around to notice a jacket apparently running down the street. It also seemed the jacket had the company of a pair of pince-nez glasses which bounced along above it and a black hat that swung back and forth at it's side.

The jacket and company ducked a alley, dodging under a rock that smashed into a window incredibly close to the glasses. As most of use should know, there is in fact a man in the jacket, wearing the glasses, and caring the hat a man we all know as Rodney Skinner. If you are wondering why he is running though streets and alleies ducking projectiles, ponder no more for I shall tell you, the reason is the lump in his left jacket pocket. That lump is in fact a very valuable gem that he had appropriated from the house of the men chasing him, well there bosses house because no man rich enough to have a priceless gem would go tearing down the street after a invisible thief, that's what he pays his staff for.

Rodney continued to swear at him self as the tried taking another alley in hopes of losing his assailants. The man he had stolen from had acquired two very large and mean dogs since the last time the thief had staked out his house. Go figure the one time he doesn't stake out the house before going in and the stupid guy gets dogs, did he mention they were very big and very, very mean?

He snatched his glasses off his face and stuffed in a jacket pocket and ditched his hat, a plan forming in his head. Making a sudden turn into a alley his hand moved on instinct for a door knob he knew was there pushed it open just enough and then closed it behind him making sure not to slam it and alert the men to his hiding spot. He took his jacket and hung it on the hook behind the door, making sure to take the gem and drop it one of the many holes in the floor.

He saw a few of the men run by the window, but wait one was missing. The door burst open and he could make out a young man standing in the doorway. The man looked around the empty room and then his eyes traveled upwards to the ceiling. Dashing for the stairs he ran right past the invisible thief and disappeared though loud thumps marked his travel. Skinner watched him go then walked over to the door, pushing it back as far as it would go as to conceal the jacket he had so cleverly hidden.

Just as he had finished the young man returned, once again scanning the room. He walked with one arm held out in front of him like a blind man hoping to bump into a body he couldn't see. Rodney held his breath as the fingers passed mere inches from his invisible flesh and continued to hold it until the man dropped his arm. With one final look around the room he turned and walked out, closing the door behind him. The black jacket swung on it's hook and Skinner finally allowed his breath to escape.

The invisible man took his jacket down from it's perch and put it back on before going after his gem. Once it was securely back in his pocket he truly allowed himself to relax. He scanned the room with a odd mixture of anger and fondness though no one would know for he had no face. This house was special, it was the one and only house he had live in and before well ...he didn't want to think of it. He thanked his lucky star that his feet had carried him to his old home thus providing escape. Maybe this house did have a few redeeming qualities, I mean it did just save his ass.

_'Now' _he thought, _'To find my hat.'_

* * *

**Tada! Chapter 2! I'm sorry it to so long to get out and I'm not going to go into how busy I've been bla, bla, bla I know you all don't care and just want your story. I hope to have the knew chapter out soon, seeing as I've rediscovered my muse. Until then.**


End file.
